This invention relates to bathtub fittings and the like, more particularly to a splash collector for a bathtub.
It has been found that when bathing or showering in a conventional bathtub, a significant amount of water may collect on the rim of the tub and/or run down the side of the tub wetting the floor. This is true even when showering with a shower curtain which is diligently placed inside of the tub. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide an apparatus which, to a large extent, collects such water and prevents same wetting the bathroom floor.